


Sweet N I G H T M A R E

by Naoko_Kiseki



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm RAMBLING, Ugh, Violence (?), and kinda just there to show how effed up the main character really is, it's kinda brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Kiseki/pseuds/Naoko_Kiseki
Summary: Oh, Yamada-senpai...





	1. Be Good, Sweetheart!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovelorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939214) by [Azia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azia/pseuds/Azia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, welp! Here's the surprise!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

 

 

“Oh, sweetie! You’re home early.” Mother’s pulling along some suitcases. I wonder what’s happening? I nod.

“Yes, the meeting ended early so the teachers sent us home as a reward.” She coos and embraces me. Mother’s so warm. Over her shoulder, I can see father climbing down the stairs. His expression turns sorry when he sees me.

“Hey, princess,” he reaches up and strokes my hair. His hands still feel so large “your mother and I are leaving for a while. Think you’re up for looking after the house?” Again, I nod. Mother laughs, insisting that there was no doubt I would be fine.

As they hop into a taxi mother waves vigorously to me from out the window, shouting loving words to me. She’s so endearingly shameless. Father wears a smile and offers a brief wave before trying to coax mother back into the cab.

Akademi High School goes back into session tomorrow.


	2. Y - Yamada-senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

Softly humming, I make my way to school. There’s a whole new year ahead of me. The trees are bright and alive, flowers are in full bloom, and---

CRASH

Oh gosh! That was an impact. That was _quite_ the impact. It’ll probably still hurt for the rest of the morning. Hold on, who is he? His hand is outstretched. He’s offering his hand. It’s so large in comparison to mine; just like father’s.

His hair looks soft. It seems like that soft brand of sketching charcoal. Even from here, his eyes look warm in spite of their equally dark shade.

Ah, not moving. Should I say something?

“Dummy! What is taking you so long?!” Who is she? A girl with long, strawberry-yellow hair’s approaching him. They seem to know each other. Damnit. Everything felt so right. So warm. Her irritating voice has ruined everything.

Now he’s leaving. With her.


	3. Of Course, Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

“A-Aishi-san!” looking up from my bento, I blink. People so rarely talk to me. Am I intimidating? That’s not good. The boy looks flustered. His cheeks are pink as he looks down at me. The rubbers of the chair legs quietly squeak across the floor as I stand up. The lids of his eyes flutter a quarter of the way down, his expression a little more dazed. What on earth is this boy thinking?

“Yes?” he snaps out of whatever daydream he’d entered. Stumbling over his words, he invites me out to a group date. People do that outside of anime, video games, and manga? I had no idea. Smiling, I politely decline. Why should I spend time with people I don’t care about? I’d rather be at home. Home. Away from all of these people. He visibly deflates before making his way back over to his friends, greeted by a chorus of groans.

“Damn, I thought she might actually agree!” the voice of a boy.

“Yeah, sure you did! As if Aishi’d even give us the time of day!” the voice of a girl.

The differences in human speech are fascinating. Their cadence, intonation, and even inflection vary from person to person. At least out side of my family. The women are all so similar. A hand grasps my shoulder. It’s the student council vice-president. His own cheeks are a little flushed. Why do boys look at me like that?

“Aishi-san, with all due respect, don’t you think you should spend a little more time with the student body? I-I mean, don’t let it interrupt your studies but…” he’s rambling. That also may have been the first time I heard him stutter. He usually sounds so focused during student council meetings. “It would be good for you, y’know?” **GOOD**

**_“Be good, sweetheart!”_** Turning in place, I make my way over to the group the boy had returned to and asked if his offer still stood. For a moment, there is silence. It is brought to an end by a wave of whoots, and other joyous exclamations. Some guys clap the vice-president, who had quickly joined us, on the back and thank him for somehow convincing me to come along.

_Don’t worry, I will be._


	4. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

This is why I don’t act friendly with people! I agree to one group date, and those girls just assume they’re entitled to dragging me around the shopping centre in my uniform! There’s a reason it’s never creased; I don’t wear it when it isn’t necessary!

Ugh, on top of listening to their incessant girl talk… the shopping bags in my hands weigh a tonne. Is it because they’re filled with more useless things? They’d forced this stuff on me, ‘covering it’ as a sign of good will. Why not buy useful things? AND WHY WOULD THEY CHOOSE SOMETHING LIKE---?!

**CRASH**

Aaah...! This feels familiar. The bags fly out of my hands as I’m knocked back by the force the person that crashed into me was exerting. First that morning, now this!

“I’m so sorry! I should have been paying attention to where I was going! Are you alright?” No. That voice!!! I flick my head up, and sure enough, ashen orbs are staring back. I can’t look at him! Please, please don’t look at me! Anything to distract me from him. Anything! As I look around desperately, I notice the contents of my bags scattered across the ground. Damnit. Now I have to clean them up too!

“Here, let me help you.” He’s so kind. While I busy myself with the boxes of accessories from that one stores that’s name currently escapes me, I fail to notice the bag Yamada-senpai had decided to refill. I hear him ‘aah’ and glance over. No. Why that bag of all bags?!

“I… didn’t know girls your age wore things like---” Snatching the object from his hand, I stuff it into the back before scooping up the rest and dashing off. That image would forever be burned into my retinas.

The image of Yamada-senpai holding a frilly, lavender bra with a grey bow in the middle.


	5. Reluctant Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know both songs mentioned in this ficlet, I'm proud.
> 
> The first is an inside joke that even Azia mightn't get.
> 
> The second relates directly to Yandere Simulator.

“…kono omoi kimi e to todoke.” as the two girls finish, the boys laugh. One comments that he never took them for the kinds of girls to play survival horror RPGs. They titter and shrug. Four boys, and four girls, including myself. Must a group date really be so large? I sip the bubbly drink the girls had ordered for me.

While one of the boys got up to sing some song about a chateau wherein some tragedy befell somebody – I hadn’t pay it much mind, only picking up that much because he kept giving me this strange look – one of the girls complimented me on my outfit.

“Ah, should’ve known. You look perfect no matter what you wear, Aishi-san! You look so mature!” I give my outfit a once over. A pastel blue, button-up dress with a perfectly ironed, navy collar; stockings, kept a spotless white; and a pair of navy Mary-Janes. Unlike my usual hairstyle, my hair was being kept in a small bun by a rose gold, feather-shaped hair comb.

“This is… just my usual wear. Is it really so stunning?” At this, they start to gush over me. Until the vice-president swoops in to demand I sing. Looking up, I see that the boy who’d previously been singing had finished his set. The room fills with chants as I find myself pressured to get up. Sighing, I stand up, choose a song, and quietly begin to sing.

“Ima watashi no, negaigoto ga…”


	6. So Empty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

That meeting couldn’t have just been a coincidence, could it? Heh. No, of course not. Mother said that her first meeting with father seemed like coincidence too. The circumstances are so similar. A random meeting, attending the same school, a single-year age difference. It’s even the same high school! He’s a third year at Akademi High! It’s perfect.

I wonder what’s happening in his classroom? My classes let out early. Now here I am, outside the classroom, no-one knowing where I am; no-one caring. Maybe mother and father would if they weren’t overseas. They’re so close. Will I ever feel like that? I can feel myself smile a little. This senpai… what if he’s the one?

“Yamada-san, please read this next passage aloud.” hearing his name, I snap my head to the front of the classroom. According to his classroom information, this woman’s a substitute teacher. Her clothes are so tight and open. Her eyes are so dirty… and they’re focused directly on him.

This woman wants senpai.


	7. Alone at Last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

A silvery tail of graphite follows the tip of my mechanical pencil with each character I write. The paper is pristine, other than the deliberate stroke of each word. Akademi’s headmaster only said it had to be a speech, he never said it couldn’t be on a sheet of paper as opposed to palm cards. So put together, perfectly presented… just like that damn **TEACHER**.

“Oh…” I stand, moving over to my paper bin to dispose of my now broken pencil. Maybe reading something will help? Moving toward my shelf, I pluck out the second volume of a manga I started earlier this week. Why would an evil spirit want something as silly as a human’s mouth? Why not something they can’t possibly live without? Say their heart or brain? Huh, maybe not that second one. That teacher’s proved that she can live without a brain.

There has to be something I can do to make her regret she ever saw him! Something, anything!!! What on earth makes her think she can eye up Yamada-senpai?! So shamelessly too! They were in class! What if someone noticed? That other third year, Masuta-senpai, he’s in that class! He’s so justice orientated that I’m certain he’d report her if he knew! I pause my vicious page turning.

Flicking back a few pages, one of the narration squares seems to pop out in particular.

 _‘That same evil spirit is the one that stole my right eye.’_ Perfect. Glancing out the window, it’s safe to assume that the rest of the classes have let out. Before I head out, I should grab a few things from my closet.

…ah. It’s been so long since I’ve had an excuse to touch you. A quick practice swing tells me that my muscles still recall how to handle this masterful tool. Good. It’s time this evil spirited claimed an eye for and eyeing.


	8. Not so Empty Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

Cough. Cough. Choke.

**HACK**

Cough. Choke. Cough.

**HACK**

Gasp. Choke. Cough.

 **HA---** ** _“WAIT!!!”_** Huh. For a dead woman her lungs still work rather well. I suppose that’ll be the next thing I take care of. Again, the blade glints among her blood as it reaches the peak of its arch. Desperate for a few more seconds of life, the woman holds her hands up.

 **“PLEASE!!!** I… I don’t under… understand.” She continues to cough up the scarlet she would otherwise choke on. This part is much less pleasant. Maybe I next time I should kill first and play later? Her body heat, still contained in the blood and viscera painting my plain, yellow rain coat, feel good though. I can feel it through all of these layers. Would I still feel this bliss if she were dead? Would this night still be as beautiful if her blood wasn’t highlighted so beautifully by the moon?

“I… I don’t even know you… why? Why are you…” again, she’s interrupted by the convulsions of her dying body. My eyes widen as this one sends blood and what I assume were the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Did she just cough up part of her stomach? The human body is fascinating.

“W-why are you doing this…?” well, it is her final wish. Why not indulge her? She’s shown me such a fun time! I can spare her that much, can’t I? One last time, I raise my weapon in the air, and bring it down upon those vile eyes of hers; a scream that shall never be heard lodge in her throat.

“So you can never look at him again."


	9. For You, I Would do Anything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKx6v6GJKJY

Staring into the warped image of myself reflected in the soapy spoon, I hum and rub a lock of my hair between my fingers. It’s so short. Should I grow it out? Sometimes, should they work up the courage to talk to me, they comment on **_her_** hair.

I don’t blame them, of course. Hers _is_ longer than mine. It’s so pretty. Do boys like girls with short hair? Oh well, it’s not as though I care. But they called her cute as well. Hmph. There’s no way that cute can cut it. At the very least, she’s beautiful!

After all, she is my---

K-chack

“Oh! You’re home late.” Through the kitchen window, the rays of the setting sun highlights both our faces.

“Yes. A teacher went missing, and the police wanted to address the entire school about it.”

“Is that so? Well, other than that, how was your day?”

“The same as usual.”

“Oh…”

…

“Did he get home safely? …your senpai?”

“….he did.” she heads upstairs to her room. In that case, I’m glad. Her beloved is fine, and that’s one interloper less for her to worry about. She deserves this. She deserves him. Reaching into the soapy water, I lift my hatchet from the depths and gaze into it; the burgundy hued orbs that are my eyes reflecting back at me.

“You deserve to be happy. I’ll do whatever it takes for you to be happy.” smiling, I embrace the axe head; soapy water running down my apron to the floor, the patter akin to that of saliva-tainted blood.

“Whatever it takes, nee-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recall explicitly saying Yan-chan was our main character. May I introduce Orihime Aishi! On that note... Azia! I made you this.
> 
> https://nekonekodemon.tumblr.com/post/150363425659/here-is-the-second-part-of-my-surprise-hope-you


End file.
